I Will Learn To Love You
by LaurrentteXY
Summary: It has always been Jacob’s dream to have a family. A dream that might change his life forever and others as well where Edward and Jacob fall in love and Jacob ended up pregnant with Edward’s child.
1. Intro

Title: I Will Learn To Love You

Author: Ted

Pairing: Edward/ Jacob

Warnings: Mpreg, slash, drama, romance

Ratings: M

Summary: It has always been Jacob's dream to have a family. A dream that might change his life forever and others as well where Edward and Jacob fall in love and Jacob ended up pregnant with Edward's child.

Disclaimer: I see people put this so guess I might too as well as to the rest of the chapters. I don't own Twilight but Stephanie Meyer does.

Note: I just wanna try something different for a change. Let's see how it goes. I'm just a beginner, so go easy on me.

"There has been a flaw in the story and I'm trying to correct it. Just to make it runs accordingly. As for the early version of Chapter One, it will be replaced and shifted to its order plus re-edit. Sorry."


	2. Chapter 1

As the school bell rang, Jacob quickly made his way down the hallway and to his locker. He unloaded a couple of books and took another for his next lesson after recess. Minutes later, he was off to the cafeteria alone after been waiting for Bella who was not in sight. He was not such a big fan of waiting especially when it comes to feeding his hungry stomach.

_Great! Why am I not surprise? _

Jacob thought to himself as he focused at the queue. Without hesitation on containing his hunger, he promptly leaped into the line. He counted the time before he might get his food while tapping his hand on the tray and said to himself with a low voice, "Come on. Come on. Move it. Move it."

He was so impatient until he thought he might want to skip places but that would be rude for the others. Impatient as he was, he knew how to control himself. So, he let that thought locked away. Just as his time came, he looked hopefully for the chocolate pudding he saw just then but all fresh out. "Do you still have some of that pudding by any chance?"

"I'm sorry. We have none left." The lunch lady apologized and offered some of the leftover muffins but Jacob turned down her offer.

Jacob got out from the line and began pacing at the available table. He placed his tray on the table and his bag aside and sat down. He sighed at the thought of being alone, eating. Just as Jacob was about to get a spoonful of lasagna in his mouth, he noticed a hand offering him a chocolate pudding that he wanted moments ago. He looked up from his downward view.

"Yours I believe." Edward said, putting the cup of pudding on the table close to the soda can.

"But…" Jacob trailed off, eyes blinking, confusingly to what he wanted to say at that scenario. "It's yours. I can't take it."

"And now, I'm giving it to you." Edward said. "I don't have the stomach for it."

"Then, why bother taking it?" Jacob asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"Do I need reason for that?" Edward asked rhetorically. "Safe keeping I guess."

Jacob gave him a confuse look. His mind was puzzled. He was confused enough to make him to forget of his hunger a while ago. He snapped out of it and accepted the pudding. "Ugh…Thanks."

Edward could only smile at Jacob's reaction before walking away.

Jacob face turned smiling down at the pudding in his hand. The thought of Edward giving him the pudding and how thoughtful it was for Jacob. It would not stop buzzing in his mind short enough after he was interrupted by a voice came from behind him.

"Hey…Jake," Bella called and made Jacob turned to look at where she was. She jogged toward him and breathed tiredly. "Sorry. I was caught up with some extra papers from the teacher if I wanted to gain some extra credit which I did and I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay, Bell. I understand." Jacob murmured. He scooted over a little so Bella could have a seat next to him. "Here. Sit."

"Don't mind if I do." Bella said, moving very slightly to get herself comfortable. "How's the food?"

"Dunno. Haven't tried it yet." Jacob said and realized Bella did not have food with her. "Erm, you're not eating? Want some of mine?"

"No. I'm not in the mood to eat right now." Bella shook her head. She laughed softly at the sound of Jacob's grumbling stomach. "You go ahead. I'm pretty sure you're hungry than I am."

"Right." Jacob quickly dug in like a hungry wolf and he could swear Bella was making a little laugh seeing him eating.

"Boy, you sure are one hungry puppy." Bella laughed and slightly faded away with a grin as she noticed Jacob's glaring eyes. He made his warning clear enough but Bella could not stop her amusement towards Jacob and with that, she ruffled his short pointy hair. "Owh…Jackey Wackey's steaming. Bad boy, bad boy."

"Quit it, Bella. I know you're bored but that doesn't mean you can all loco with me." Jacob pointed out, munching the celery sticks.

"You knew me very well." Bella admitted.

"Yeah. How unfortunate it is if you're a stranger to me, then you'll end up being my scratching post in my backyard." Jacob muttered.

"Wow! That's a little bit dark for you, don't you think?" Bella asked, not taken aback by the caustic remark he made.

"Anything to get you off my back." Jacob replied.

"You look so cute when you're all grumpy. I could just hug you all day long. 24/7."

"Dream all you want, missy, but this puppy ain't available for you." Jacob said skeptically, having his arms crossed. "Nada."

"Yeah, I know. You like guys more." She rolled her eyes and laughed at that thought.

"Bella!" Jacob exclaimed, looking around him to make sure that nobody was listening or notice to what she said.

"Okay. Okay. I'll shut up now." Bella said, zipping her mouth by motioning her hand across her lips and by doing so, she tried to retain her laughter as well as not to provoke him further more. She looked at Jacob who was swirling his finger around the edge of the plastic cup. "Aren't you gonna eat that?"

"Ya." Jacob answered. "But not now. Maybe later."

"Sure sounds special for you not to devour it immediately as you usually do whenever it comes to food. Just like that." Bella said as she snapped her fingers. She could look at his expression on his face on how he viewed that little cup of pudding. The look that had her mind flowing with possible yet undoubtedly ideas on what were running in that head of his.

"It's nothing, really. It's just that…this…" Jacob could not made up his mind on what he was about to say. He let out a small breathe.

"Edward." Bella said.

"Wh-what?" Jacob asked surprisingly as he turned to face her. "Edward? Who's he?"

"Oh, right. You probably have not known him yet since you're new here." She realized, scratching the back of her head. "Edward. He gave you this."

"Edward." Jacob said softly, remembering his name.

"He is drop-dead gorgeous, don't you think?" Bella complimented, seeing a thin blush on Jacob's cheeks. "Seriously, I've never seen him talking to someone since I moved her. Not to mention giving his own food to some random guy in the cafeteria. Plus, I can see this connection between you two when you guys stared."

"What are you? Madame Fate?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"Really, Jake. I mean, you probably think that it was nothing but don't you think otherwise. What does your heart say about that?" Bella questioned.

"I followed my heart a couple of times before. And look where it got me. Brokenhearted. Do you know how it feels like to have your feelings being played like some toy? I'm sure you do. And yeah, Edward is so drop-dead gorgeous. So fucking gorgeous! That. That what caused me to locked myself from loving anyone. It hurts me so bad every second. I was a fool to fall for good-looking guys and I wasn't thinking straight whenever one is happen to be around me. All I thought was how to get them being with me without even to befriend or to know 'em well before I make any move further. I was stupid to think that kinda thing would last. Thanks to that. I learned my lesson. I don't wanna fall for the likes of him." Jacob clarified, holding back his tears not to make any attention in front of many students. He knew he could not hold any longer of his feelings, waiting to burst out like a ticking time bomb. Without hesitation, he grabbed his bag off the table and jogged down the hallway out from the cafeteria.

"Jake, where are you going? You forgot your…" Bella words trailed off when she noticed Jacob left his pudding behind. She suspired and swept her hands off to snatch the pudding cup and went after him.


	3. Chapter 2

"Isabella." Billy called surprisingly as he opened door to see Bella was standing right in front of him. "How nice of you to drop by."

"I was wondering if Jacob's around." Bella wondered.

"He's upstairs in his room." Billy said before letting her into the house. "Come in. Come in."

"Thanks."

"Do you want anything to drink?" Billy offered with a smile. "Coffee? Tea?"

"No, thanks." Bella pushed the offer, waving her hands off. "I'm just gonna check up on Jacob if you don't mind."

"Sure." Billy said, nodding understandingly.

As Bella got to the door of Jacob's room, she let a sigh then knocked on the door.

"It's open." Jacob called out.

"Jake." Bella said as she entered the room, noticing Jacob was somehow busy with his laptop.

Jacob turned from his computer before flipping his laptop close. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Just wanna see if everything's okay with you." Bella said, walking towards the bed and sat on the edge. She looked at Jacob who was looking at her with that 'fewh, that was close' look on plastered on his face. "What were you doing? Homework?"

"Um…yeah. Homework." Jacob lied, rubbing the side of his shoulder. "You know. Literature."

"Okay. Can I have a look?" Bella asked curiously, standing on her feet. "I might be able to help a little."

"No. No. It's not done yet. I mean…it's not that good and…" Jacob trailed off, hoping to come up with an idea before Bella's curiosity gets the best of her. _Who knows what she's trying to think right now. She might let lose a wild ideas running in that noodle. Being here alone with her, stuck in this kinda situation feels like being held custody. Officer Bella. Yeah. I can imagine herself wearing her father's uniform and uptight after work. Plus, a mustache for more details. And some shades. Nah! That's too cool for her._

"What?" Bella asked, raising eyebrows and so crossing her arms. "You're not thinking of something silly about me again, are you?"

"I was imagining you in a swimsuit. How hot you'll be. You could star on Baywatch." Jacob joked, smiling at that thought.

Bella rolled her eyes and fan her hands off at Jacob's ridiculous thought. She then positioned herself again on bed by lying down on her back. She had with her hands folded behind her head, pillowing it while staring up at the ceiling. There was this bad odor that had her face wrinkled up. She took the faded colored pillow for what might seem to be the source of the smell up to her nose only to get her muttered in disgust. "Eewwww!"

Jacob laughed at her reaction. Bella quickly stood and rubbed her hand rapidly on her jeans hopefully to sweep the stink off her hand. Bella shot Jacob a look of disbelief. She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket picking the pillow up with her thumb and index finger locked unto it. Jacob knew Bella was thinking on tossing it in the laundry basket but before she could even to act, Jacob moved from his spot and snatched it away from her and Bella gave a gasp. "Hey hey hey. What are you doing?"

"What else would I be doing with that thing? Get it clean of course." Bella replied thoughtfully. "Or, you could burn it."

"Fat chance." Jacob said disagreeably, hugging the pillow passionately tight to his chest. "This happens to be my favorite pillow. It usually keeps me asleep soundly and calm. Noone. And I mean noone, will get this clean one way or another. Besides, I like having my scent all over it."

"You're exaggerating, Jake." Bella said, shaking her head with contemn. She tried to accept the fact that he was what he was for being such a child around her also she did not want to spark some more issues between them. She placed a hand on her forehead and began rubbing. "You're a weirdo, you know that?"

"Yeah. Too bad that I'm your weirdo, Bell." Jacob pointed out, sniffing on his pillow slowly and pleasurably.

"Can't you please stop doing that?" Bella asked, looking at Jacob still had his nose stick on the pillow.

"Stop doing what?" Jacob asked amusingly.

"Argh! I give up." Bella uttered forlornly with a sigh before stepping to the door. She clasped on the doorknob, turning it around slowly. "I'm gonna get me something to eat. Wanna come? You might as well change though."

"Do I?" Jacob said excitedly, dropping the pillow from his hold onto the bed. He went to the cabinet for some clean clothes and into the bathroom. "Wait for me downstairs. It'll take a minute."

Bella waited Jacob to close the bathroom door. That was her time to act where Jacob was occupied. Quickly she work her way to the desk. She flipped the laptop open. What she found did not please her at all. "Darn security lock!" Before Jacob might get out and caught her snooping, she skipped downstairs straightaway.

"Leaving so soon?" Billy asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah. Wanna go for a walk." Bella said, seeing Jacob was making his way down the stairs. "Thought I might bring him along too."

Billy stood from his seat and grabbed his wallet off the table. He took out a couple of bills and offered to his son. "Here. Bring her to a movie or something."

"Dad," Jacob whined. "It's nothing like that."

Bella laughed behind Jacob. "Best if we head out first. Good day, Mr. Black."

"Back home early. You don't wanna get me bombarded by your dad like the last time." Billy reminded Bella.

"Don't worry, we won't be long," Bella said assuringly. "And I'm pretty sure Jacob here is more than enough to get me back home safely."

"I'm sure he is." Billy said briefly.

Then, off they went as soon as Bella got her ride started.


	4. Chapter 3

"That'd be $19.60." The cashier said, sliding their order over. Bella reached into her handbag for her purse.

"No, it's okay, Bell. I'm paying." Jacob said casually, smiling as he passed the money.

"Thanks." Bella said thankfully, grabbing on the plastic bag.

"Thanks." Jacob thanked, receiving his change back. They turned and walk out from the coffee shop. Jacob stood still, looking for a seat. He signaled her at one spot under the tree. Bella was feeling uncomfortable in the other chair so Jacob decided they should exchange places. Bella put the plastic bag on the table and Jacob took out his which were a couple of chocolate cake and latte. On the other hand, Bella got herself a blueberry cupcake and one hot creamy chocolate drink.

Jacob took a large bite on each cake in both hands like some cookie monster. Bella could only stare at him, nibbling on her cupcake. It was not long enough before he noticed Bella was looking at him on how bad his manner was. In fact, he did not care much knowing Bella was already used to his wild behavior. He tried to look around whether someone was looking or not. Luckily, nobody did.

"You hungry again? I thought you already ate at home." Bella asked inquisitively.

"Well, yeah." Jacob answered simply. "That was then. Now, it's snack time for me."

"I dunno where you got such appetite to eat." Bella said amazedly. "You sure you ain't got any worm in you or something?"

"That's preposterous. I'm practically fine." Jacob said, letting out a small burp. "Excuse me. Let's just say that I'm different."

"I wonder how your dad could put up to you for being hungry all the time. The least you expect it, he would probably make a family meeting discussing on food budget. Your eating habit can get out of hands the way I see it." Bella chuckled, sipping her drink.

"I didn't see him complaining." Jacob said carelessly, sweeping the bits off his clothes. "I didn't mean to sound rude or anything. It's just that he understands my condition. I'm a growing wolf. A wolf constant in adherence to his food."

Bella rolled her eyes in disbelief. She then noticed a guy who she thought was looking over at her. The guy was somehow foreign in appearance and that did not get her attention off of him. She was deeply mesmerized by his features which unlikely of her to act awkwardly all of a sudden. The thought of being mistaken for someone else made her looked around but nobody was directly in his view except for her. She took a short glimpse, pretending she was only looking at her surroundings then laid face downward shyly.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Jacob asked, waving his hand.

"Huh?" Bella asked surprisingly, eyes blinking. She gave a guilty laughed. "Sorry, Jake. My mind was fully occupied. What were you talking about again?"

"Forget it. It's nothing." Jacob said simply, looking away and formed a pretend sulking.

"Owh…looks like someone needs a big hug." Bella said cutely, getting up from her seat.

"No. Bella, stop it." Jacob said hopelessly as he was trying to wiggle himself out from her 'deadly' hug. "I was just kidding. Let me go. People are watching us."

"No. And I don't give a damn on what they might think." Bella said playfully, rocking back and forth. She felt Jacob's gave in and less tense. "All better?"

"Whatever." Jacob muttered as he rolled his eyes. _Man, she's worst than my mom._

"Good boy." Bella said impishly, messing up his hair. For a moment there, she thought of that guy again and move around to see he was nowhere in sight. Feeling disappointed, she let out a sigh. _Maybe he saw us being…_

"Quit messing with my hair, Bells." Jacob said, uttering strange sound while fixing up his hair.

Meanwhile, back the house. Billy was lying fast asleep on the sofa with a newspaper rested on his chest. Rebecca and Rachel were back from their one day shopping. They had a handful of shopping bags and lay them on the floor once they got inside the house. "Jake, where are you? Come down here. I..."

"Girls. Hush! You're dad's sleeping." Sarah hushed, wiping her hands off with a rag. "Jake's not here. He's out with Bella in town."

"Oh." Rachel said thoughtfully, nodding. She squatted and pulled out a couple of shirts before she showed them to her mom. "Neat, huh? Do you think Jake would like it?"

"He'll love it." Sarah replied sweetly. "You know Jake. He won't turn down any gift he received."

"Typical Jake." Rebecca said plainly.

"Mom, are you making something?" Rachel asked curiously, sniffing on the sweet aroma. "Smells delicious."

"I'm baking cakes and cookies." Sarah answered.

"Cake? I didn't forget any birthday date, did I?" Rachel asked nervously. She got out her RAZR and ran a quick scan through the calendar on her phone for any upcoming events.

"Of course not. I thought I might try out some recipes from a cook book I found on the bookshelf earlier this morning. Besides, I was bored and your dad is no fun sometimes. So, I did some cleaning to pass the time and ended up baking. A mother's work never ends." Sarah explained.

"Yeah." Rebecca said thoughtfully. "Luckily, Jake's not around, mom. Man, if he was. You won't be surprise if the cake's gone."

"Gone right down to his stomach." Rachel implied. "He would've done that too before it even gets into the oven."

"I'm going to check on the cake. Wanna help with the cookies, girls?" Sarah asked suggestively.

"Sure." Rachel said, standing on her hills. She kept the things aside on the floor underneath the table.

"You go ahead. I'm gonna get change." Rebecca said, slowing walking up the stairs. As she was walking to her room, she noticed Jacob's room was opened and his laptop was blinking indicated it was in standby mode. Rebecca was known to be snooping around when noone is looking. Then, she stepped inside and got to the computer. She was prompted with a security password and keyed in the previous password Jacob used but it was changed. That got her to think for a couple of minutes before she managed to log in successfully. "Bingo!"

There were a couple of minimized windows on the taskbar. She brought up the video player which was paused and played it. The video was captured on phone therefore the quality was poor and blurry under low light. She saw Jacob was making sandcastle and with no doubt, he was certainly at the beach. But who was filming him still got her mind into thinking state. That was not until Jacob took the phone and faced it to the other guy. Rebecca was not able to get a clear view on him at first and when he was out of the shade, she realized it was Paul.

_Now, why is Paul hanging out with my brother?_ The video continued on to a part where Paul started to kiss Jacob on the cheek. She had her mouth gaped. The phone was placed in a still position in front of them. Seth was saying something but Rebecca cannot make out what he was saying. The video was short and ended a minute later.

Rebecca was totally speechless. All this time, she thought Jacob was with Bella but she was wrong. She remained in her position with a blank look on her face for a while before she snapped out of whatever was running in her mind. She shook her head, hoping it was all a play. _This can't be true._

Her heart felt uneasy and disturbed, trying to make sense out of what she saw. She could not accept the fact that his brother had an intimate relationship with the guy she liked. Picturing it only broke her heart. She wiped the tears off her cheeks. The guy she ever came to know was not the kind of guy she thought he might turn out to be. Her sad expression became progressively more haunted.

She pushed the lid down, setting the computer on standby automatically. She stormed out of the room and into her room before slamming the door shut behind her.

...

Bella cellphone rang through her front pocket. She pulled it out and saw it was Charlie. Not long after that, the conversation ended, slipping her phone back.

"Your dad?" Jacob asked.

"Ya." Bella answered. "He was wondering where I am."

"I see." Jacob said thoughtfully, looking at the time. "Can't we go now? It's getting late."

"You can take the bus if you want to." Bella joked.

"Don't mind if I do. Ladies first." Jacob said amusingly. He dodged the flying crumpled wrapper thrown at him. "I take that as a no."

What took Jacob by surprise was when he turned around and found Paul standing in front of him. "Well, hello, Jacob. Enjoying the day I see."

"What do you want?" Jacob asked angrily.

"Nothing, really. I was just wondering how you'd be doing and what a coincidence to bump into you this afternoon." Paul said impassively, looking over at Bella. "So, who's the girl? Someone I should know about?"

"I'm fine if that's your concern. Bells, we're going." Jacob said, grabbing on her arms. Paul extended his arm, blocking Jacob's way and not intended to let him leave so soon. "Get out of the way, Paul."

"Not 'till you hear me out."

"I don't wanna hear anything from you. You've had your chances."

"Jake…" Bella trailed off, looking worried.

"So, I see you're with a girl now?" Paul said mockingly, raising an eyebrow. "You can't seriously be dating…"

"Shut it!" Jacob snapped blatantly, glaring at Paul with full hatred.

"I like it when you're all angry like that. Oh how I miss that." Paul said sensually. He let a hand out to caress on Jacob's cheek but was grabbed with intense pressure by the wrist and groaned.

"Don't you dare lay your hand on him."


	5. Chapter 4

_Where did he come from?_

"Hey, let go…" Paul demanded, jerking his hand out from Edward's grasp. Edward released his hold on purpose not. Paul moved few steps backward, rubbing on his hand. He muttered when he saw a light bruise was visible on his skin. At first, Paul thought of phasing so it could be easy for him to fight Edward but he knew he was in public and doing so was forbidden.

Before Paul could make a hasty move towards Jacob, Edward placed himself in between Jacob and Paul. Bella was not sure what was going on and she got a little worried and shaky but Jacob managed to calm her down. "Leave."

"You are in no position to tell me that, leech!" Paul snarled, clenching his fingers. Edward was not quite offended of what he said. It seemed like they could start a fight at any time. Paul was a belligerent grouch and his temper was not something to toy around with. He had much more hatred to vampires than anything else. The rage within him grew stronger like blaze of fire. "Like it's any business of yours. Now, scram. You're interrupting me."

"Matters involving my boyfriend are my business." Edward said softly, looking at Jacob with short glance before turning back to Paul. "That wouldn't be a problem now, would it?"

Jacob and Bella were like stunned at what Edward just said but Paul on the other hand doubted if it was ever true.

"Close your mouth, Jacob. You'll catch flies." Edward said politely.

"You expect me to believe that?" Paul asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "For a bloodsucker, you sure know how to joke even though you don't have a soul in you."

"You think I'll be standing here if I'm not?" Edward made his point. "You may be right about me having no soul but that doesn't mean I can't love someone even in my condition."

"I've had enough with your lies, bloodsucker! You're just like an empty can. An empty can with annoying sound and nothing in its content." Paul spoke rudely but still Edward did not feel offended.

"Ouch!" Edward said playfully, placing a hand on his chest indicating it was hurt. "Some word you got there, mutt!"

Paul could not hold it in his anger any longer. Paul became so mad; he grabbed Edward by the collar and punched him in the face later knocked him to the ground. He was breathing heavily as his rage started to consume him. "On your feet, leech! We both know you're capable of dodging my attack but you purposely let your guard down. Now if you said what you said you were to Jacob here, you have to show him that you're as good as you really are."

"I'm calling the police…" Bella panicked and got out her phone but Jacob warned her not to.

Edward slowly lifted himself up and back standing in his protective manner before Jacob. He had hands clenched into a fist. This time, he was ready for any incoming attack and to counter it would be a cinch. "Not bad for a werewolf."

"You're asking for it. This time I won't hold down." Paul words sank down in his vigorous growl. What he was about to do next was predictable and Jacob could read his action.

"Stop!" Jacob shouted, stepping in between before pulling Edward in for a hug. His arms were securely fixed; encircling Edward's neck with his head came down onto the crook of his neck.

"You're in my way, Jake. Move!" Paul demanded.

"No! I won't let you hurt him." Jacob cried out, gripping on Edward's back shirt.

"Jake, we don't show pity for his kind nor shall we have any feelings towards them." Paul clarified. "He can't be trusted, Jake. You can't seek happiness in them—now, why don't you come with me and we'll talk this over."

Paul held him by the arm and Jacob was not quite happy about it when Paul tried to pull him out of Edward's arms. What Jacob did was unexpected when he swung his hand, slapping Paul right in the face. "Don't…touch me! I don't give a damn of what you said about Edward. I choose my own life, not you. Don't speak of the word happiness. You never did give me that."

"So, having sex with me never gave you happiness. I thought you were happy about it, Jake." Paul said intentionally, smirking. Jacob gave him a warning glare but that was not going to spoil his moment. It was too good for him. "And remember the time you moan my name? The look on your face when I…"

"Stop it!" Jacob snapped. He felt so embarrassed having his private past life being heard by someone else. Edward was not saying anything. Jacob had the thought that Edward might not like him anymore after what he heard of him. He never thought his past would come to haunt him again.

"Why stop now? I was just getting to the good part of the story. I'm sure both of them are dying to hear it." Paul said with a grin. He frowned when his phone vibrated. It was a text message. He read it then pocketed the phone back. "Well, I gotta jet. It was nice to meet you, Jake, Edward. Oh, don't worry, Jake. I'm sure I can make time for what I leave out on that pleasurable story. And Edward, the next time we meet; it won't be nice—adios"

"Bella, could you give us a moment please?" Edward requested, looking over at her. She nodded in agreement and began walking to where she parked her truck. As Jacob saw Bella walked, he too wanted to proceed along. He had been embarrassed more than enough that he wanted to go home hiding himself away from Edward. Before he could even walk, Edward caught him in his grasp. "Jacob…"

"Let me go, Edward." Jacob said weakly, turning to look at Edward in the eyes before looking away in shame. "You heard what he had said and I…"

"Shhh…" Edward hushed, placing a finger on Jacob's bottom lip. "I know what you had to say and I understand. You may think I will change my mind of you after hearing that but I assure you nothing has changed. You were young then and…" Edward trailed off.

"Stupid?" Jacob interruptedly asked, making a silly face.

"Close enough." Edward chuckled and Jacob shoved him away playfully. Instead of having a sour face, this time Jacob put on a happy face. "I like it when you smile."

"Are you trying to flirt with me, Edward?" Jacob asked, looking at Edward in the eye. His cheeks are as the fading stain where the peach reddens to the south.

"Compliment exactly." Edward corrected. "This is not my kinda way of flirting."

"Now, how would that be…?" Jacob paused as his phone vibrated. He flipped his phone open to read his text message.

**Jake, I won't wait for you forever. Get your ass over here or do you feel like taking the bus instead? This time I mean it.**

"I have to go." Jacob said. In his heart, he did not want to go. He had a lot of things to say.

Edward nodded understandingly. "You're gonna be alright now?"

"Ya, I guess I'll be." Jacob replied with a flat smile.

Jacob said he was going to be fine but Edward could see in his eyes that he will not be. Edward told him he would meet Jacob tomorrow at school during recess and Jacob said he would be waiting. Later, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

...

The ride was slow and silent. Jacob was still in his seat, looking out the window. It would take minutes before they reach destination. Bella bit her bottom lip and sighed. "Are you going to tell me what's going on or you want me to squeeze 'em out of you?"

"Can't you wait 'till tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

"No. You'll tell me right here, right now." Bella demanded. "I won't drive you back home in time 'till you got your story straight."

"Suit yourself." Jacob said lazily.

"Look, Jake. I'm not trying to stress you out or anything. I just want to know what happened back there." Bella said. "C'mon, I can't sleep well thinking over it tonight."

"Okay, okay." Jacob said mildly. "Actually, I never thought he might be there. I mean here in Forks."

"Who?" Bella asked confusingly, thinking it could not be Edward.

"Paul." Jacob answered. "Coz I received an email from him few days ago. I dunno how he got my new email address. Anyway, in the letter he wrote he was somewhere in New Mexico although I'm not quite sure why he was there. Along with the email, there was an attachment. It was a video of us…"

"Wait a minute. You guys even record when you're in bed?" Bella interrupted.

"Who's telling the story here?" Jacob asked rhetorically. Bella signaled him to carry on. "Like I said, it was a video of us at the beach out for a swim. The time he had me recorded on the phone, I assumed he would delete it eventually like he usually does but he didn't. Unfortunately, I didn't get to read the rest of the email cuz that's when you started to pop out from nowhere."

"Yeah and I thought you were surfing porn." Bella laughed and Jacob rolled his eyes. "By the way, how long you were with him?"

"Close to five months." Jacob answered.

"Then what caused you guys to break up?" Bella asked.

"Well, let's just say there was a disagreement between us." Jacob answered. "And he wasn't totally happy about it. He started to get demanding of things and I grew tired of it. Unfortunately for me, he wasn't the kinda person I was hoping in a guy."

"So, what about Edward?" Bella asked.

"What about him?" Jacob asked back.

"Oh you and your dumb question. I know there's something going on between you and Edward." Bella said.

"There's nothing going on, Bella." Jacob said.

"Yet." Bella scoffed. "What really caught my attention was the time Paul called Edward…leech? And bloodsucker? What did he mean by that anyway?"

_And I thought she would miss that part. Think, Jacob, think._

Jacob tried to avoid answering her question so he decided to act as if he was sick. He held down onto his stomach and began moaning in pain. Bella started to get worried and asked if he would be fine. Jacob simply asked her to step on it and managed to convince her to do so. He told her he was having a stomach. Minutes later, they arrived and Jacob got out of the car. "Jake, let me help you…"

"It's alright, Bella. It's started to wear off now. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Jacob said most assuringly. "I…I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure." Bella replied, smiling faintly. She then drove off as soon as Jacob got in the house.

Jacob leaned his back on the door before sliding himself down to the floor with a feeling of relief. Sarah was walking out of the kitchen and saw Jacob was on the floor. "Jake, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Getting in touch with my inner wolf I guess." Jacob joke before pushing himself up.

"Do you want your food to get served in a bowl?" Sarah asked rhetorically. "Now, go get yourself change and go get your sister for me. Dinner will be ready soon."

**Review**


	6. Chapter 5

"Dear, no texting at the table." Sarah said, looking at Rachel."You can continue texting when you're done."

"Yeah." Rachel simply said and placed her phone on the table.

"So, how's your day with Bella, Jake?" Sarah asked.

"Don't you mean girlfriend, mom?" Rachel said with a smile.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jacob pointed out. "Bella's my best friend and I don't date friend close to me."

"We'll see about that, 'lil brother." Rachel said with an evil motive tone.

"Whatever." Jacob said uncaringly.

"Talking about Paul might interest him." Rebecca said with a very low voice.

"What did you say?" Rachel asked with a surprising look, facing Rebecca. "Did you say Paul?"

The name awoke Jacob's thoughts and sparked his curiosity of what exactly Rebecca meant by what she said. "_She couldn't possibly…nah!_"

"You know how the two of them get along very well." Rebecca said. "Especially when they go hunting in the woods together."

"Oh, so that's why he's been tagging along with Bella. She's like a temporary replacement." Rachel said thoughtfully with a nod. "Seriously, you can't bring Bella on a hunt though. She'll probably nag along the way."

"It most likely would be you." Jacob smiled.

"Don't start with me, Jake." Rachel said.

"Enough talking already and finish up with your food." Sarah simply said.

"Right." Rachel and Jake replied.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Sarah got up from her seat. "I'll get that." As she got to the door and opened it, surprisingly, Paul was there. "Paul? Nice to see you here. When did you arrive?"

"Good evening, Mrs. Black. I arrived few days ago." Paul answered.

"So, how's your trip? Enjoy yourself?"

"Yeah and I had a lot of fun." Paul replied. "But I miss home, that's why I planned to go home early."

"Oh, where are my manners? Do come in." Sarah invited.

"No, it's okay. Thanks anyway but I won't be long." Paul said with a smile. "I was just wondering…is Jake in?"

"He's having dinner right now." Sarah said. "You know, you could join us for dinner if you want to."

"Maybe some other time. I just had dinner." Paul refused. "If it's not too much of a burden, could you call Jake over? Don't mention my name. That would ruin the surprise."

"Sure." Sarah nodded understandingly. "Jake, someone's here to see you."

Jacob paced from the dining room to the front door, meeting Sarah and not to mention Paul. He was not sure whether he should be surprise of the fact that Paul was at his house or slam the door right in his face. The anger in him started to build up tremendously but he tried to calm himself down and control his feelings.

He just stood there without a word in a stiff position. Sarah was looking at him and Jacob noticed she was studying his odd behavior. He had to pretend like nothing happen between Paul and him.

"Jake, aren't you gonna say something?" Sarah asked.

"I dunno what to say…" Jacob said.

"Don't be silly, dear." Sarah laughed softly.

"Hello would be nice." Paul suggested.

"Mom, could you leave us for a while?" Jacob asked.

"Why? So I couldn't see you guys hugging each other?" Sarah joked. Paul tried to hold his laughter.

"Mom~" Jacob whined.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys alone then." Sarah said right before she walked back to join the rest of the family.

Then, there were two of them. "What are you doing here? Have you had enough of what just happened today?"

"I just wanna have a moment of your time, Jake." Paul said. "Please, can we talk elsewhere?"

"I won't move from this spot." Jacob said.

"Okay, unless you'd prefer your family to hear what I'm going to say after this then." Paul said.

"Whatever you're playing, I don't like it one bit." Jacob said as he walked out of the door and shut it.

"Jake, are you guys going out?" Sarah asked as she heard the door close.

"No, mom. We're just gonna be outside here." Jacob replied.

He walked pass Paul then paused for a second, thinking for a place as he looked around the area. Then, he thought of a place and carried on. The path was dark and only had moonlight to guide him while Paul followed him from behind.

Minutes later, they made it at the site where Jacob led them. It was an open area where the moon was clearly seen in the night sky and an old shelter in the middle of the location. Jacob soon realized the eerie stillness in the woods but he tried to ignore it.

"Okay, so what…" Jacob paused as Paul was not in sight. The feeling of fear started to fill him for he was alone. He could smell Paul's scent in the area as he attempted to track him down by sniffing him out. "I know you're here, Paul." He paced around slowly, trying to get a got scent of him. Quickly he turned as he heard the twig snapped. "Not funny, Paul." He detected a movement behind the bush and hard for him to make out the dark figure. "I can see you." Jacob cautiously approached the figure. It had not moved from its spot but showing motion. As he got closer to it, he jumped towards it with no hesitation but unfortunately, all he found was Paul's clothes. Paul tricked him into thinking that he was there and Jacob felt for it. "_He couldn't be hiding around half naked, could he?_" Jacob got out from the bush and dusted himself off.

Then, Paul appeared out of nowhere, pinning Jacob down to the ground. He was breathing heavily and sweat covered his muscular body. "Looks like you need to brush on your skill."

Having a shirtless Paul on top of him brought back memories and although it was alluring, he tried to resist the temptation. He snapped out of it and forcibly pushed Paul off of him. "You sneaky bastard!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Paul snapped, pushing himself up.

"Oh, like you don't know. Do you think I'm that stupid for not noticing what you were doing?" Jacob asked rhetorically. "I'm onto you."

"You're not making any sense." Paul said.

"You intentionally took off your clothes and tried to seduce me. Does that make any sense to you?" Jacob pointed out. "And don't think that I didn't realize you were groping on me with your waist, jerk!"

"Jake, wait." Paul called out as Jacob hastily walked away from him while he put his clothes back on. He hastened towards along the path and managed to grab hold onto Jacob's wrist but was jerked away. "Jake, please. Pause for a moment."

"What more do you want from me?" Jacob yelled. "I've had enough of your shenanigans, Paul."

"I want you. I just miss you, Jake. The only reason I'm back here is to see you. Plus, I can't control my feelings whenever you're around me." Paul admitted truthfully. "When I saw you with that Bella girl, I got jealous and thought you might have moved on. I was wrong and I'm sorry about that. But I'm furious of that leech...!"

"Paul, there's no point for explanation. I don't feel anything for you anymore." Jacob said, facing away. "And I can love whomever I wish…even a vampire."

"Jake, you can't be serious." Paul said unbelievingly. "That's totally against the rules!"

"That won't stop me from loving someone." Jacob clarified before running back home.

**...**

"Now, where did they go to?" Rachel wondered. "Too bad Jake missed dessert, though."

"He's probably having a great time right now." Rebecca merely said.

"Oh, there he is." Rachel said, seeing Jacob ran in a hurry. Jacob reached the front porch, panting heavily. "Now, what ghost chased you this time?"

"Jake." Paul shouted.

"_Seems like Jake forgot his glass slipper and prince charming here comes to return it."_ Rebecca thought.

Jacob let out a heavy sigh and walked into the house. Paul made it to the house soon after. Rachel was a little confused to what was going on. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Paul answered.

"What's with you guys running anyway?" Rachel asked. "And why are you wearing your shirt backwards?"

"_Well, someone has been busy doing it out there."_ Rebecca thought.

"Whoops, I didn't realize that." Paul said.

"Sure you don't. How can you concentrate with all that excitement going on?" Rebecca said before entering the house.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul asked confusingly.

"Nah, don't mind her. She talks nonsense sometimes." Rachel said uncaringly. "So, are you going to tell what's going on between you guys?"

"It's nothing, really." Paul answered in an uneasy manner. "Probably something I said that pissed him off."

"So, what did you say to him?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Something…" Paul merely answered. He intended to avoid answering her in full and tried to leave with an excuse. "Maybe some other time, okay? For now, I really gotta get going. I think I left the water running back at home."

"Hey, Paul, get back here." Rachel uttered aloud, seeing Paul was trying to make a run for it and not holding back as he slowly disappeared within sight. "I'm not done with you yet." She disappointedly sighed.

**...**

"Edward, where have you been?" Esme asked as Edward entered through the door. "Your father was looking for you."

"I went for a little walk around town." Edward answered, tossing his jacket on the coatrack. "Alice doesn't like to see me lazing around the house all day long doing nothing anyway."

"Hmm, that's strange of you to be there in town since you rarely show yourself publically." Esme realized.

"Maybe I should do it more often then." Edward said.

"Oh, there you are, Edward." Carlisle noticeably said as he walked out from the other room. He was flipping through the mails in his hand and stood still to the peculiar scent he smelt as he was within reach of Edward. "Edward, why do you have that** stain** all over you? Who were you meeting with? You better not cause any trouble."

"I wasn't planning on meeting anyone, dad. We coincidentally bumped into each other and it happened to be at the same place, at the same time. We, I meant Jacob…and his friend, Bella." Edward explained in his own twisted version of what really happened.

"Jacob? Do you mean Jacob Black?" Carlisle asked surprisingly, narrowing his eyebrows. "You know you shouldn't make contact with any of their kind. What I don't understand is that you have a very keen sense of smell and it would be most unlikely for you not to smell out his scent."

"_Darn it, he's onto me. I could say I have flu."_ Edward thought as his mind racing for an answer. _"Wait a minute, vampires don't get sick. Nah, he's not that stupid to fall for that."_

"Well?" Carlisle said as he waited for a reasonable answer.

"You know what, why don't you two talk this over tomorrow? Edward here is probably having a hard day so just give him some time to think." Esme suggested, interrupting the conversation.

Carlisle placed the mail on the table next to him and crossed his arm as he took a deep breath, relieving himself. "It doesn't matter. I'm letting you off the hook this time."

"Don't just stand there. Go to your room and get yourself clean." Esme ordered. "Oh, and don't forget your jacket too. Just toss it in the laundry basket."

**...**

Sarah thought she heard sound coming from downstairs. She turned to look at Billy who was sleeping soundlessly and she did not want to wake him up so she decided to go check herself. As she halfway walking down the staircase, she saw the light in the kitchen was on. "Jake, what are you doing at this hour of night?"

"Sorry to wake you up, mom." Jacob apologized. "I'm making myself a midnight snack. I just can't help it. My stomach started grumbling."

Sarah smiled at the thought of Jacob always getting hungry. She walked in and took a seat at the table. "Just don't finish up everything in there now."

"Don't worry, mom. I'm just making sandwich, that's all." Jacob said, looking up and down the fridge for its content.

"That's what you said the last time. Remember when you said you wanted to re-heat the leftover then the next morning, I found out the fridge was half empty." Sarah reminded.

"How could I forget if you keep on reminding me that?" Jacob commented. He took out everything he needed and closed the fridge door with a light push, placing all on the counter.

"Is everything okay with you, Jake?" Sarah asked. "You look like something's bothering you."

"I'm just fine, mom." Jacob replied with a weak smile.

"Well, okay then. I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight." Sarah said as she stood from her seat and walked lazily upstairs. "Oh, and don't forget to clean up when you're done."

"I will." Jacob said. "Night, mom."

All of a sudden, he started to feel something in his heart; a feeling of longing. It made him to stop what he was doing and stared down blindly at the cutting board. Many emotions started playing in his heart and he cannot think straight of what exactly was bugging him. Then, a name slowly emerged in his thoughts.

"Edward…"

**...**

Edward was standing motionlessly in an open field with breezy winds blowing through his hair and not far ahead from him was the Quileute territory. There were times he wondered whether he could enter the area without being sniffed out by the patrols but he knew that was impossible. Every night he would stay there and that way he could watch over Jacob from the distant. "Jacob…"

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 6

"_It's nice to be out here once in a while." Jacob said, taking a breath of the salty sea air. "Don't you think so?"_

"_I couldn't agree more." Edward replied softly as he stroked Jacob's hair passionately while looking down at him with a smile._

"_Are you sure you're not getting a hard-on with my head settling on your thigh?" Jacob asked mischievously. "This is a pretty close if you ask me."_

"_Can't you see I'm having my moment here?" Edward replied in a rhetoric way, tracing down a finger along Jacob's cheek. "Now is not the time for you to get naughty, Jake."_

"_I'm not." Jacob said as he blushed. He was trying to get a little comfortable with his lying position by snuggling up to Edward and unintentionally wiggled his head against Edward's fly. _

"_Jake." Edward whimpered._

"_Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to…" Jacob apologized as he sat up. He faced down while rubbing the back of his neck bashfully with one hand. "I was just…getting comfy…"_

"_Yeah right." Edward doubted. He gazed thoughtfully at Jacob's reaction but Jacob noticed Edward was looking at him but he tried to avoid meeting his eyes by looking away. He held out a hand to reach for Jacob's chin and made him to look at him. The look he gave was mesmerising and Jacob could not get his eyes off of them. As Jacob was locked on to Edward's golden eyes, he slowly brought him in for a kiss. The feeling was sensational. "Even I can't help myself…"_

"_Don't stop now." Jacob said wearily, biting on his lips as his heart was pounding fast and so as his body started to heat up. "I need you, Edward."_

…

Sarah was grooming herself at the dresser, combing her hair in front of the mirror while humming a melody. It was morning and she liked to feel the warmth of the sun raying down through the window. She liked to wake up early morning besides the fact that she was a morning person unlike the rest of her family. She stood from her seat to stare out the window at the birds, chirping in the trees.

Then, she noticed a car was parked in front of the house. She focused on the car and saw nobody was in it. Curiously, she got out from the room with a slow step. As Sarah passed Jacob's room, she stopped to a voice she heard in the room and then she tried to turn on the door knob which was unlocked. "Jake, are you awake?"

She opened the door carefully only to find Jacob was still in bed, sleeping. What made her to tskwas the appearance of Jacob's room was a mess, as if it were a battlefield of untidiness. Plus, she just got it tidied up quite recently. Just as she decided to scold him later and check on whoever was downstairs, she thought she heard Jacob was calling for someone. So, she went in and walked closer.

In his sleep, having the blanket pulled up to his neck, Jacob mumbled Edward's name a couple of times. _Do my ears deceive me?_It was clear to what she heard. "Edward? He couldn't actually mean…" Her mind started racing. "…or could he?"

Sarah did not want to have her head thinking over it early morning so she left it unanswered in the meantime. Therefore, she continued moving downstairs and through the hallway, reaching for the door. Upon reaching, she noticed footsteps of someone was pacing. Then, without making any noise, she unlocked the door and opened to see Paul was there. "Paul? What are you doing here this early morning?"

"Good morning, Mrs Black." Paul greeted as he turned to look. "I was just in this neck of the woods and decided to drop by but I guess I was too early."

"Why don't you come in first?" Sarah invited. "It's a little chilly out here."

"Thanks." Paul said, stepping into the house.

"You make yourself comfortable while I make coffee." Sarah said, shutting the door and walked into the kitchen.

"That would be nice, thanks." Paul said as he took a seat on the sofa. He looked around inquisitively before noticing a picture of the Blacks hanging on the wall. Then he got up from his seat to go closer for a better view of it. Next to it was a picture of Jacob when he was a kid, playing in the took the picture frame off the hook and focus deeply at the picture as he lightly brushed his finger on the picture as if it were Jacob himself.

He could not help it by sensing Jacob's presence was lingering in the house so left the picture to its place and walked to the stairs, uncertainly if he should go up and check on Jacob. Seeing that Sarah was still waiting for the water to boil, Paul slowly stepped upstairs with eagerness. On second thought, he would rather wait for him to wake up rather than having Jacob go berserk on him if he found out that Paul was snooping around and therefore, he decided to lay off that thought.

…

"Edward?" Alice called as she knocked on the door.

"It's open." Edward said.

"Here are your clean clothes." Alice said, placing the clothes on the chair. "Your job is to hang 'em in the closet."

"Since when do you do laundry, missy?" Edward asked.

"Since, I was told to do it." Alice replied. "Oh yeah. I just had to burn your shirt. That terrible stench saluted my nostril."

"What?" Edward said surprisingly, closing the book he was reading. He got up from his seat and searched through the pile of clothes. "It's right here."

"Fooled ya." Alice laughed.

"This happens to be my favourite shirt." Edward said.

"Oh?" Alice sounded, raising an eyebrow. "Or is it because of Jacob made it your favourite?"

"Shh!" Edward hushed. "Could you please don't speak of him in the house?"

"You worry too much, Edward." Alice said. "Relax. It's not like the end for you if anyone knows you're in love with Jacob…"

"Jacob?" Esme asked as she passed the room and overheard the name.

"Mom." Edward and Alice both said surprisingly as they turned to face Esme.

"Erm, Edward and I were just talking about…" Alice was not sure where she was going with story.

"About the exchange student at school and Alice finds him to be attractive." Edward interrupted with his part and Alice tossed him an unbelievable look. "In fact, Alice would like to invite him over."

"Yeah." Alice said with her teeth gritted.

"Uh huh" Esme sounded, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "Be sure Jasper doesn't know about your interest, Alice. Because he might ended up being Jasper's snack."

Edward restrained his laugh as he faced downwards. Alice noticed and nudged Edward by the arm. _Not funny, Edward._ Esme on the hand was looking at both of them strangely with their behaviour. "Sometimes, I can't even understand you two."

…

Jacob was up awake and was hungry for something to eat, so he went downstairs then when he was about to enter the kitchen, he heard conversation was going on. Surprisingly, he heard Paul's voice coming from inside. Paul had a very keen smelling, so he noticed Jacob was in the midst. "Don't you wanna join us, Jake?"

_Darn!_

Paul greeted him good morning but he kept his silence as he entered and took a chair and sat next to Sarah. He grabbed the box of cereal on the table and served it in a bowl with milk. Sarah felt some tense between them. "Are you okay, dear?"

"I was." Jacob simply answered, taking the spoon up to his mouth.

The room was filled with silence for a while before Sarah excused herself to get shower. Jacob tried to finish his breakfast quickly without Paul taking. Paul was looking at Jacob, hoping Jacob would return a glimpse. Jacob noticed it and sighed as he slid the bowl aside.

"Aren't you gonna finish that?" Paul asked, trying to break up the silence.

"Here, you can have it." Jacob said as he slid the bowl at Paul with force, knocking the bowl over and stained his shirt. "Oops."

"You did that on purpose." Paul stood quickly, taking a tissue from the table and wiped his shirt.

Jacob got out from his seat and grabbed the milk carton and splashed it onto Paul's shirt, leaving more stain. "Now, that's on purpose."

Paul looked up at Jacob with anger and clenching his teeth as he breathed heavily but Jacob did not feel intimidated by it.

At the same time, Sarah got back downstairs to take her hairpin which she left on the kitchen table and saw what Jacob did. "Oh my!" Sarah expressed. "Jake, what's wrong with you?" She grabbed a clean towel off the hook and offered it to him. "I'm sorry, Paul. I don't know what has got into him." Sarah apologized. She saw Jacob was about to a run for it but Sarah called him to get his ass back there and apologized to Paul. "Where do you think you're going, young man? Come here and apologize."

Jacob just stood there and realized he was overreacted with Paul. His thoughts were clouded by his unstable emotions. Jacob started to relax and took a deep breath before saying his sorry. "I'm sorry, Paul." _You're just lucky my mom's here_

Paul kept his silence and gave Jacob a long stare which made Jacob felt a little uneasy. He let out a sigh before taking his shirt off to dry his wet skin. "You just get yourself ready. I'll be waiting in the car."

_Oh, great! More of his shirtless moment. What a motive! Bet mom's having her moment_

**TBC**

**Review.**

**Sorry it took me long to post new chapter. I'm busy with studies.**


	8. Chapter 7

Jacob was in the car as Paul driving him to school. He looked at the time, hoping he would arrive soon. The ride was silent, not even the radio was turned on. Paul look was focused on the road with a serious expression on his face. Jacob tried to steal a peek but that would be obvious to Paul. Jacob felt it a little silent along the way so he turned on the radio for some music but Paul turned it back off.

Jacob suspired thoughtfully and back looking out the window. He rolled down the window and let the wind blew through his hair. The feeling just calmed him down.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything to you." Paul said.

"Who said I am?" Jacob asked rhetorically. "And why should I be worried about you?"

Paul started to hit on it and Jacob felt the car was accelerating. "Hey, slow down."

"Oh, now you're worried?" Paul asked mischievously with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I don't wanna die because of your reckless driving." Jacob pointed out. Hearing that, the car slowed.

"Aww, you poor puppy." Paul said, letting out an arm to ruffle Jacob's hair.

"Don't touch me." Jacob said annoyedly, fixing his hair. "You messed my hair."

"You look better with your hair all messy after sex." Paul teased, plastering a smile on his face. Jacob was not happy of how Paul reminded him of it; therefore, he elbowed Paul in the arm. "Jeez, Jake. I'm driving here!—seriously, can't you take a joke?"

…

Billy walked in the kitchen for breakfast and noticed Jacob's motorcycle was still outside. "Jake's not going to school?"

"Oh." Sarah remembered. "Paul was here earlier to pick him up for school."

"It seems like he's been stopping by quite often." Billy said.

"Apparently so." Sarah agreed. "Plus, Jacob has been acting all strangely ever since Paul arrived."

"They're best buds, Sarah. Paul's like a brother to him. He's probably still pissed of the fact Paul left without saying goodbye." Billy explained. "Look on the bright side, if that kid is to pick Jacob up everyday for school, won't be a problem. Save more on gas."

Sarah hummed and tried to dismiss of any thoughts at the moments and continued on with her house works.

…

Paul was close reaching the school and Jacob insisted to drop him off at corner of the road but Paul refused. Instead, he parked at the school parking lot. "Worry your vampire boyfriend will see you with me, Jake?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and got out of the car instantly. He walked slowly away from the car, hoping Paul would drive off anytime soon but with no expectation he would find Paul was following him. He took in air and let out a heavy breath before turning around. Surprising to see Paul was carrying a bag on his side. "Why are you following me? And why are you carrying a bag?" _Don't tell me that-_

"I'll be studying here." Paul said. "Isn't that great?"

"How is 'you studying here' that great to you, huh?" Jacob asked rhetorically.

"Jake, Jake." Paul tutted, throwing an arm around Jacob's shoulder and started walking Jacob in the school entrance. "Relax. I ain't gonna stir anything here…yet."

"I dunno what sick game you're playing here and I don't like it one bit." Jacob's voice stiffened.

"Stop being paranoid." Paul said, giving a tap on his Jacob's shoulder. "I have no time for playing games with you." Then he turned to look at the girls who constantly stole a peek at him. He gave them a wink and they giggled. Jacob peered to where Paul was winking at. Paul leaned closer and whispered in Jacob's ear and said, "Too bad I have no interest in girls."

"Yeah, too bad." Jacob said in a weak and uncaring manner. Seconds after, a cute guy passed by him and caught his attention. _There he goes again…_

"Hey, where are you going?" Paul snapped out of it, realizing Jacob was inching away from him.

Jacob did not stop to turn. "To my locker."

"Could you at least help to find my locker first?" Paul asked.

Jacob stopped and turned. "That's your problem, not mine. You wanted it so bad to be here, right? Then, why don't you get yourself venturing around and look for it yourself." Without another word, he hastened.

"Harsh." Paul muttered.

…

Jacob grabbed out a handful of books from his bag and tossed them in the locker angrily. _Stupid Paul, stupid…_

"Jake, easy on those books." Bella suddenly appeared and spoke which made him jumped of surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Jacob said. "The last thing you wanna gimme is a heart attack."

"Sorry." Bella apologized. "Any reason to why you tossed your books in like that?"

Just as he was about to say a word, he stopped to the voice who was calling his name. He looked around and saw Paul was making his way towards him. "Great, he's here."

"Who's here?" Bella questioned. She took a quick look and recognized the guy. "Jake, why is he here?"

"Just try to pretend and play along for the moment." Jacob said, closing his locker door. Hearing that, Bella gave him a weird look.

"I remember you." Paul said as he reached closer.

"Yeah." Bella replied without making eye contact with him.

"Sorry to scare you back then." Paul said. "I was just…wasn't myself? You know how ex's act whenever they find their ex out with someone else."

"I think I could understand." Bella said.

"I think we're not properly introduced." Paul said. "I'm Paul."

"Bella." Bella shook his hand and smiled.

"So, who's this cute guy with you?" Paul joked. Bella wanted to laugh but she knew Jacob will not be happy of it. Jacob was putting on a sour face. "Cheer up, Jake. I'm just messing with ya."

Then the bell rang, indicating class was about to start any minute.

"There goes the bell. We better get going now, Bells." Jacob suggested.

"Wait." Paul spoke.

"We are trying to get to our class." Jacob said.

"Well, so do I." Paul added. "You see, I'm having trouble finding my class. So, I need you to check my paper to where my class is."

"You're having trouble? I'm having more trouble knowing you're actually here in my school. I believe you've found your locker, so now I'm sure you can find your class too." Jacob angered, grabbing on Bella's hand and walked away. "Sorry, we're running late."

"Jake, that's just rude." Bella expressed, withdrawing her hand from Jacob. "He's your…friend. You should at least help him since he's new here."

"Bella, can't you see? He's putting on an act back there." Jacob pointed out. "And now he's following me here to school."

"You're overreacting, Jake." Bella said. "Just calm down, okay? As long as he's not doing anything funny then you're fine."

Jacob sighed and nodded understandingly.

…

"You made me late for class!" Paul snapped, shutting Jacob's locker hard. Jacob was a little worried his anger would rage abruptly but he could not care less by putting on a poker face.

"Welcome to school." Jacob said uncaringly. He could see the furious look forming on Paul's expression. Paul had him right on the spot and Jacob was terrified, especially confronting with angry Paul. Jacob tried to draw himself away from the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounded between Paul and him.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Paul gritted his teeth, grabbing hold onto Jacob's wrist without realizing he was hurting Jacob with his grip. Other students started to stare at them.

"Paul, stop it." Jacob ordered, feeling strong tense on his wrist. "You're hurting me."

Those words brought him into realization and looked down on his grip and quickly let go. He then looked up and eyed at them who were staring. "What are you guys looking at?"

Paul's grip left mark on Jacob's skin. Jacob gently rubbed on his hand. Then, Bella was there to join in. "Are you guys okay? 'Cause I can sense hostility around here."

"We're okay." Both replied together.

"Okay." Bella said, looking at both of them who seemed to be quiet, rather unusual from their last encounter. "I'm hungry. Let's go grab something to eat. Jake?"

Jacob did not speak a word and walked away. Bella gave Paul a quick smile before catching up with Jacob in the cafeteria.

…

Jacob sat quietly at an empty table where Bella soon came to sit across from him. "Here, I brought you something to eat." Jacob just shook his head. He was not in the mood to eat although his appetite said otherwise. "Whatever's going on between you and Paul, you should take care of it because I can't see you like this."

"I will be fine." Jacob assured. "So, don't you worry."

Bella left Jacob with his thinking while she ate her food and her eyes were occupied, staring at some boys. Jacob looked around with his head resting in his hand. Then, he smelt the distinctive smell getting closer. He could not point it out yet as the place was crowded. He looked over his shoulder and found someone was standing behind him and looked up to see it was Edward.

"Hey, Edward." Bella greeted and Edward smiled in return.

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you this." Edward laid the tray on the table and sat beside Jacob.

_Well, that explains why he doesn't date any girls around here. He's gay._

That thought made Edward chuckled. He sensed that heavy feeling from Jacob. Jacob mind was thinking, it was like traffic jam even Edward cannot figured it out what was truly in his mind. Edward gave a light squeeze on Jacob's shoulder to calm his nerve. "You should probably eat. I bet you haven't had breakfast yet."

"You might have to spoon feed him, Edward. He likes that." Bella joked and laughed but Jacob just rolled his eyes.

TBC

Review please.


End file.
